When the past and present collide!
by Ann Murry
Summary: April returns to Dodge after a 25 year absence and Robert is thrilled to have his mother back! But, is she all that she seems!
1. Chapter 1

While Newly went for Percy Crump, Matt helped Doc pick up Robert off the floor and bring him into their shared office. "I didn't mean to give him such a shock, Doc," April said watching Matt maneuver her son onto a cot.

"I know you didn't," Doc responded kindly. "But, he was under the impression these last ten years that you were dead!"

"That's what Holland and Tanner wanted everyone to believe," April said sadly. "But the truth is, I've been held against my will these last ten years. I wanted nothing more than to get back to my son. When I was able to break free, I was afraid to come here for this very reason. Tanner wouldn't stop looking for me and I know first hand what he's capable of. But, once he got that gunfighter to help him, I knew it was time for me to get some help."

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "It sounds like quite a story but we'd better save it for after Robert comes around."

"You're right," April said going to the cot. Sitting down on it beside Robert, she looked at her now twenty five year old son and smiled when he slowly opened his eyes.

"I've got to be hallucinating," he said quietly as April laughed and Robert sat up. "You're really here?"

"Yes," she said putting out her hands. "Here, feel!"

Robert looked down at the hands that used to cradle him as a child and grinned before he reached out and touched them. "I don't know what to say! I thought you were dead! I came home...and...found you on the floor!"

"I was only knocked out, Robbie," April said gently. "When I woke up, Holland had me locked in a closet in his house and shortly after, Tanner took me away."

"I took off and that's where you've been all this time?" Robert asked in disbelief as April nodded.

"I've been trying for years to get out of that house he brought me to but every time he left, the doors were locked and the windows were shuttered with bars over them."

"How'd you finally escaped?" Robert asked squeezing her hands.

"It took some doing," she said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Every time he left, I used a knife to chip away at the mortar in the wall behind my bed until I had enough loose bricks to push them out and free myself and then, I ran for my life."

"Oh, Ma," Robert said pulling her toward him in a fierce embrace. "I'm so sorry!"

April wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. "It's not your fault, Robbie," she said breaking the hug. "I don't ever want you to think that it was!"

"Holland's dead and so is Tanner and now Stambridge and not one of them ever told me you were alive!" Robert said angrily.

"They didn't want you to know," April replied hesitantly. "And, I didn't want you to know!"

"But, why?" Robert said looking at her in confusion. "Didn't you know that thinking you were dead made my life hell!"

"Yes, I know," April said standing up. "But, I also knew that if you had no where else to go, you'd come here to find your Pa and that's exactly what I wanted you to do. I didn't want to ruin what you've done here by bringing trouble to you. So, I came into town a few days ago and I've just been watching. But, when I saw Tanner and Stambridge together, I knew I had to do something. I think, they thought you were hiding me and with you dead and out of the way, I'd come out of hiding and they'd capture me again."

"But," Matt said listening from the doorway. "Once Tanner was dead, what would Stambridge gain by killing Robert?"

"Tanner gave him a lot of money to take care of us both, Marshal," April said looking at Robert.

"It's Judge Dillon now," Robert said with a nod toward Matt as April turned in his direction.

"I guess, he just wanted to finish the job, Judge," April said as Matt nodded. "Things have really changed around here, haven't they?"

"Yeah, its really crazy," Robert said getting unsteadily to his feet. "I don't know where to start."

"Then don't," April replied with a grin. "I'm not going anywhere. We can talk later."

"That's a good idea," Doc said with a nod. "You both could use some rest."

"I'll have Kitty take April to the Dodge House," Matt said as Robert agreed with a nod.

"We'll get together later and have some supper, Ma," Robert said as April smiled. "That sounds great but before I go, I'd like to see your Pa."

"It probably would be a good idea to introduce you to Abelia first," Robert replied a little sheepishly.

"His wife," April said with a wan smile as Robert nodded. "I already know about her but you're right. I guess we should be introduced."

Robert led April back to the ward and stepped inside as Abelia sat beside Festus. "Abelia," he said when his stepmother looked up. "This is my mother, April Clomley."

"Newly told me what happened," Abelia said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, April."

"I'm not," April said taking Robert's arm. "It's brought me back to my son." Looking down at Festus, she looked back at her son. "How is your father?"

"I think, he'll be okay," Robert said looking from Abelia to April. "I wasn't sure at first but Doc found the problem with his spleen and removing it took care of the bleeding so all we can do now is wait for him to wake up."

April shook her head slowly as she looked at Abelia. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

"We know that Ma," Robert said as Abelia nodded. "No one blames you for what happened."

"I appreciate that Robbie but it still don't make me feel any better about your Pa being hurt," April said quietly. "I know, if I hadn't come here no one would have gotten hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert wrapped an arm around his mother as they went down the stairs together. "I'll give Kitty the money to pay for your room at the hotel, Ma."

"I don't want you to worry about me, Robbie," April said grinning. "I can take care of myself. And, I'm not exactly traveling alone."

"Really?" Robert asked curiously.

"I'll bring him to dinner tonight so you can meet him," April said as Robert's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Him?"

"Yes, Robbie," April said with a giggle. "I'm traveling with a man. He's a magician and calls himself Moriarty. He picked me up after I escaped from Tanner and we've been together ever since."

"Really?" Robert said thoughtfully. "I think that I would like to meet, this magician."

"Alright," April said heading toward the front doors. "I'll see you tonight."  
Robert nodded and watched his mother leave before heading back upstairs.

April smiled uneasily and let out a long sigh of relief. "That was harder than I thought it would be, Moriarty," she said as a tall, well dressed man with dark hair and goatee fell into step beside her.

"You did exactly what we needed you to do," he said looking around as they entered the hotel. "Once your family trusts you completely, we'll make our next move. In the meantime, here is your reward."

April hungrily snatched the vial that Moriarty held in the palm of his hand. "Thank you!" she said racing though the door of their room to retrieve her hypodermic needle kit. "I've been waiting for this all day." Moriarty smiled wickedly as he watched April inject herself with the drug before she smiled at him in an euphoric state. "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it?" she said dreamily.

"I understand your concerns Robert," Newly said as the physician paced back and forth in front of him. "But, it may be totally innocent."

"Maybe," Robert said quietly. "I just don't want anyone taking advantage of my mother."

"Well," Newly said with a nod. "See how things go tonight at dinner and I'll try to find out who he really is."

"Thanks, Newly," Robert said heading for the door. "I'll see you later then."

Robert entered the doors of the hospital a short while later as Vera waited excitedly for him to return. "Your father is waking up! Doc's up there with him!"

"Thanks, Vera," Robert said before bounding up the stairs. Abelia stood at the end of Festus bed and smiled at him when he walked in.

"He just came around," she said as Robert went to the opposite side of the bed from Doc.

"How's he doing?" Robert asked as Doc looked up.

"Heart rate is stronger and his blood pressure is coming up as well," Doc said pulling the stethoscope from his ears.

"Pa," Robert said when Festus groaned and started to move in the bed. "Just take it easy, Pa."

Festus took a quick breath before slowly opening his eyes. It took several moments before he focused on Robert's face. "Son," he said softly as Robert smiled gently.

"Right here, Pa," he said taking Festus hand. "You just rest easy, everything's alright now." His words seemed to reassure the hill man who closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Robert nodded as Doc looked up. "I'll stay with him," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks, Doc," Robert said taking a seat. "I've got some time yet before I meet with my mother. Have you ever heard of a magician that goes by the name Moriarty?"

"No," Doc replied thoughtfully. "Can't say that I have, why?"

"Apparently, he's traveling with my mother," Robert said as both Doc and Abelia looked surprised.

"Well," Doc said with a grin. "It's been my experience that most traveling shows are harmless."

"That's what I'm hoping," Robert said looking down at his father. "Pa told me she's always been drawn to people like that."

"I remember," Doc said with a nod as Robert got to his feet. "You let me know how it goes."

Newly almost ran into Matt as he came out of the telegraph office. "What's the hurry?" Matt asked as the Marshal frowned.

"I got a telegram from Garden City," he said handing the paper to Matt. "The bank was robbed but they can't say for certain when or how it happened!"

"That's odd," Matt said reading the message. "It says, the bank manager just noticed the money was missing!"

"How do you 'just' notice money missing?" Newly asked as Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I've never heard of anything so peculiar, have you?"

"Can't say that I have," Matt replied absently as he noticed Robert's mother, April walking with a tall man into Delmonico's restaurant. "Who's that?"

Newly turned and watched the couple for a moment before he shrugged. "A magician that goes by the name Moriarty. He's traveling with Robert's mother. Robert asked me to see what I could find out about the man but so far, there's nothing at all worth mentioning about him."

"Well," Matt said with a sigh. "It might make things a little more interesting around here."

"As if we need that," Newly said grinning.

Robert stood up from the table when he saw his mother and Moriarty walk into Delmonico's. "Moriarty," April said looking from him to Robert. "This is my son, Robert Clomley."

"Sir," Robert said accepting the man's out stretched hand. "My mother told me how you came to rescue her after her ordeal. I want to thank you for that."

"There's no need to thank me," Moriarty said looking down at April. "I'm just glad I was in the area."

"So was I," April replied smiling broadly up at the man.


	3. Chapter 3

After Matt and Newly parted ways, the Marshal headed to the jail to ponder the idiocy of the bank robbery in Garden City. He suspected it was an inside job and the bank's branch manager had something to do with it. Since there was nothing noteworthy about Moriarty, he decided to let Burke know he was headed home early and he'd talk to Robert tomorrow.

April smiled as Moriarty recounted some of their travels since they met. For his part, Robert remained mostly silent and just watched his mother's reactions. He still found it hard to believe that she was alive all this time and he didn't know it. But, every look, every giggle and every word was truly her's from what he could remember.

"Robbie," April said bringing him back to reality. "You haven't told me anything about what you've done these last ten years."

"Not much to tell, Ma," Robert said grinning. "I suppose you know by now that I went to medical school after practicing for awhile with Doc."

"Yes," April replied grinning. "I'm so glad you found a place here!"

"I have," Robert said with a nod. He looked up and sighed when he saw Doctor's Morris and Anders walk into the restaurant. He hadn't forgotten they were in town, he just had no reason to see them, until now. "Will you excuse me a moment. I've got to speak to a couple of colleagues of mine."

"Sure," April said as Robert rose from his seat at the table.

April watched him walk over to the two men in the doorway and smiled at her companion. "What do you think? Could he help us?"

"I don't think so," Moriarty said hesitantly. "I'm afraid, your son is to smart. We need someone a little more simple and uneducated."

"Well," April said offhandedly. "That would be his Pa but he's laid up in the hospital right now."

Moriarty nodded slowly as he checked the time on his pocket watch. "We could make use of our time here until he's better by putting on a few of our acts. I'd hate to leave such a large city without doing our job. This could be the largest one we've pulled off yet."

"Whatever you want to do, Moriarty," April said giggling.

Doc looked over the rim of his glasses and watched as Abelia struggled to stop herself from dozing off. "Why don't you take that bed over there and get some sleep," he said when she jerked herself awake.

"I want to be awake when he comes around again, Doc," Abelia replied stretching before letting out a yawn. "I'll be alright."

"I know you will cause I'm not taking no for an answer," Doc said sternly. "Now, go lay down and I'll wake you when he wakes up."

"Alright," Abelia said sliding onto the bed next to Festus bed. "I hope Robert gets back soon. You could use some rest yourself."

Robert finished his conversation with the two doctors from the Boston University before heading back to the table. "Everything alright?" Moriarty asked when Robert returned with a frown upon his face.

"Yes sir," Robert said with a nod. "I just had to say goodbye. They're leaving tomorrow."

"Moriarty and I have decided to put on a show for the town before we decide to head out," April said as Robert looked suddenly disappointed.

"You mean, you're not staying?"

"I didn't really think about it, Robbie," April replied before looking at her companion. "We've gotten quite attached to each other. If he goes, I'll probably go with him. I really just wanted to know if you had come here and that you were okay."

"I see," Robert said quietly. "When were you thinking of leaving?"

"Not for awhile," April said with a broad smile. "I'd like to stay until your Pa is better anyway."

"I think that's a good idea," Robert said with a nod. "Give him a few days but I'm sure, he'd like to see you."

"I know, I'd like to see him," April said smiling gently. "We'll put on a show or two while we wait."

"You'll have to talk to Newly about that and probably the town council but I don't think it'll be a problem," Robert said grinning. "Doc's on it, so I'll have him put in a good word for you."

"Very good," Moriarty said evenly. "We look forward to performing for your town."

"Moriarty is the greatest magician there is," April said excitedly. "I know you'll love the show!"

"I'm sure, I will," Robert replied getting to his feet. "I've got to get back to the hospital and relive Doc. I'll see you tomorrow, Ma?"

"Sure, Robbie," April said with a nod as Robert quickly left.

He didn't want to let on but the fact that his mother didn't intend to stay was bothering him more than anyone would know. Now that he'd finally gotten her back, he wasn't willing to just let her ride off into the sunset with some strange man he didn't trust. Perhaps, he thought with a smile, his father could talk some sense into her.

Moriarty's eyes narrowed as Robert left. He didn't trust the boy to stay out of their business and that would prove to be difficult for what he had intended to do. But, the rewards for being in a city as big as Dodge far outweighed the risks as far as he was concerned. If things got to out of hand, he was quite sure he could cause enough of a distraction in order to get himself and his companion out of town.


	4. Chapter 4

Doc looked up when Robert entered the ward and took a seat next to the bed where his father slept. "Well," Doc said meeting his eyes. "How'd it go?"

"Alright," Robert said with a sigh. "I guess."

"You guess?" Doc asked raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Robert looked down at his father a moment before he spoke. "She doesn't want to stay," he said quietly.

"And, you don't want her to go," Doc replied with a nod. "What were you expecting?"

"Really, I don't know," Robert said hesitantly. "I guess, I thought, maybe we'd just pick up where we left off."

"But, you were just a kid back then," Doc said gently. "You're a grown man now."

"I know," Robert said with a wan smile. "But, I still want my mother, Doc."

Moriarty opened the door to the room he shared with April and stepped inside just behind her. "Sleep," Moriarty said snapping his fingers. April immediately went to the bed, laid down and closed her eyes. The time alone afforded him the opportunity to think about the plans he had for the town. His only concern was April's family and the law in town.

The next day, Newly along with Doc and the town council approved the magician's show and set it for that weekend.

In the meantime, Festus regained consciousness and Robert felt it was time for his mother to pay a visit. "I haven't told him anything yet," Robert said before bringing April and Moriarty to the door of the ward. "So I think it's best if you wait here until I have Doc bring you in."

"Alright," April said with a nod as Robert stepped inside the ward.

Festus sat propped up with pillows in the bed and Robert smiled to see him. "Hey, Pa," he said sitting down next to him. "How you feeling?"

"Alright," Festus said softly. "Course, I'd be better if in you and Doc would let me outa here."

"I don't think so," Robert said with a grin. "I haven't even let Doc go home yet since he's got to climb those stairs."

"Well thar ya go, son," Festus replied with a wink. "I ain't got no stairs to climb."

"Sorry, Pa," Robert said patting his arm. "You're staying put for a while."

"I figured," Festus muttered as Robert smiled.

"I do have something to show you that you might find very interesting."

"Oh," Festus said peeking up just a bit. "What is it?"

"It's probably going to give you quite a shock so I want you to be prepared," Robert said seriously.

"Alright," Festus said curiously as Robert looked toward the door.

"Bring them in, Doc," he said as the older man opened the door.

Festus eyes narrowed as they fixed on the woman with the blonde hair. Moriarty hung back and watch curiously for what the hill man's reaction would be to seeing April. If he was as simple minded and uneducated as she said, he'd be easy to use.

"Festus," April said with a gentle smile. "Bet your surprised to see me."

"Guess ya could say that, April," Festus replied in shock as he looked at Moriarty and then back at April. "What's this about? I thought you was dead?"

"That's what Tanner and Holland wanted us to believe," Robert said looking at his mother. "Ma was able to escape and Moriarty helped her."

"Is that so," Festus said looking at the tall man. "Guess, we owe you some thanks, mister."

"There's no need," Moriarty said before wrapping an arm around April. "I was happy to help the lady."

"We'll leave you to recuperate now, Festus," April said with a smile. "When your up and about, we'll see each other again."

"Fine wit me," the hill man replied softly before watching them go. After they left, he looked from Doc to Robert. "Son, you need ta go get Newly, cause I don't know who that was but it shore wasn't yer Ma!"

"What are you talking about, Pa," Robert said with a laugh before moving closer to the bed. "It is Ma. It's just been awhile since you saw her."

"Robert," Doc said pulling the younger man aside as Festus looked agitated. "Your father has always had a kind of sixth sense about these things. Maybe you should listen to him."

"Alright," Robert said thoughtfully. "I'll get them."

Newly stood with Doc and Robert at the foot of Festus bed as he spoke. "Thar ain't no way that girl is April and if it is, then something's wrong!"

"What makes you think that?" Newly asked looking at Robert as Festus continued.

"She never talked like that before and she never acted like that before," Festus said angrily. Doc knows what I'm a talking bout!"

Doc nodded as Robert shrugged. "Maybe she's just changed," he said looking at Festus. "She has been though a lot lately."

"Now that could be possible," Newly said as Festus shook his head no.

"I've known that girl to long," Festus said seriously. "And, I'm tellin you. That ain't April!"

"Alright, Festus," Doc said gently trying to calm the hill man down. "Newly and Robert will check on her. You just calm down and rest now."

"That's right," Newly said with a nod aimed at Robert. "Robert's in the best position to keep tabs on her."

"And, I will," he said looking at his father. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"You just be careful," Festus said meeting Robert's eyes. "I don't trust that feller."

"I will, Pa," Robert replied with a nod.

Newly stepped outside the hospital and watched from the boardwalk as Moriarty and April walked away from the fright office with a package. After they entered the hotel, Newly quickly made his way over the where Burke was writing down something on a clip board.

"Burke," Newly said looking around. "What business did that man and woman have here?"

"The magician?" Burke asked looking at his clipboard as Newly nodded. "He had a delivery from a pharmaceutical company. At first, I thought it was going to Doc until I saw the name."

"You wouldn't happen to know what was in it?" Newly asked as Burke handed him the bill of laden.

"It's right there in black and white," Burke said as Newly's eyes widened in surprise.

"Morphine!" Robert and Doc said almost simultaneously.

"That's what it says here," Newly replied incredulously.

"You don't suppose," Robert said looking at Doc. "That Moriarty is giving it to my mother as a way of controlling her?"

"It would answer a lot of questions," Doc said as Newly nodded.

"I guess, Pa was right," Robert said angrily. "But, what can we do about it?"

"That depends on your mother," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "If you can get her to open up to you about what's been going on then maybe we can help. However, it's been my experience that people who are addicted to morphine usually deny it and we don't know what Moriarty's told her."

"I know," Robert said thoughtful. "And that's what scares me."


	5. Chapter 5

Moriarty was growing increasingly uncomfortable in Dodge and as much as he hated to let the opportunity slip by him, he wondered if it was worth it to stay. Perhaps, he should take the woman and just go. But then as he watched April inject herself with a vial of the morphine, another thought crossed his mind. "Here my dear," he said handing her a second vial. "You deserve an extra reward tonight."

After Robert made sure Festus was resting comfortably, he decided to take Doc's advice. Leaving the hospital, he headed over to the Dodge House. If he could get his mother alone, maybe he could find out what was going on. "Ma," Robert said knocking on the door of her room. "I want to talk to you! Please open the door."

After not getting an answer, he was just about to leave when the door suddenly swung open and April staggered toward him. "Robbie," she said before collapsing into his arms.

Doc was busy cleaning a few instruments when Robert rushed into the surgical ward with April in his arms. "What happened?" He asked as the younger physician placed his unconscious mother on the exam table.

"This," Robert said handing him two empty vials. "She overdosed!"

"How long ago!" Doc barked before grabbing his stethoscope.

"Not long," Robert said watching his mentor's expression as he listened to April's chest. "She was conscious when I got there!"

"Heart rates really low," Doc said absently. "We've got to keep her heart stimulated until the drug has time to leave the body!"

"Hawthorn," Robert said before going to the cabinet where they kept a stock of medicine. "I'm going to give her the extract. That should help counteract the morphine's effects."

Doc nodded. "That will work for now," he said. "But, you know what's going to happen once the morphine is out of her system."

"Yeah," Robert replied grimly. "I saw a patient while I was at school going though the withdrawals."

"It's not going to be easy, son," Doc said shaking his head. "You sure, you're going to be able to handle it?"

"What other choice do I have, Doc?" Robert said softly. "I'm not letting Moriarty get a hold of her again. I've got Newly looking out for him."

"Good," Doc said as Robert prepared a syringe with the Hawthorn extract.

Newly checked the stables as soon as Robert informed him about his mother but Moriarty was already gone along with his belongings and wagon. "I put an arrest warrant out over the wires," he said as Matt nodded.

"I'll sign any warrant you need when you find him," Matt said looking over his docket. "In the meantime, Chet and Burt will go to trial in Hayes for Tanners murder. I've decided it's best to change the venue and recuse myself."

"I understand," Newly said with a nod.

"Have you heard anything from Robert?" Matt asked as Newly shook his head no.

"April's withdrawal from the morphine will take a couple of days," Newly said grimly. "It's not a fast process and certainly not without discomfort."

Helplessly, Robert watched as his mother struggled though the stages of withdrawing from her addiction. Being a doctor, he did what he could for the symptoms but being her son, it tore into his soul to see her in such a state.

"You're exhausted," Doc said disapprovingly as he watched April sleeping. "Let me sit with her awhile while you get some rest."

"Can't," Robert said rubbing his eyes. "If she wakes up, she could fight you. I can't take that risk. I'm alright, I can rest later."

"You're not going to do her or yourself any good if you collapse from exhaustion, Robert," Doc admonished. "Go, now!"

"Alright," Robert replied dragging himself up out of the chair. "Wake me if you need to."

"I will," Doc said watching him walk toward their office.

Abelia walked into the ward where Festus was and stopped when she saw her husband get unsteadily to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?" She said when he turned around.

"I'm getting dressed, Bee," he said buttoning up his shirt. "What's it look like I'm a doing?"

"It looks like your trying to get out of here early and it's not going to happen!"

"I got ta help Newly catch that feller that did that to April," Festus said running a hand across his brow. "We can't let him get away!"

"He won't, Pa," Robert said firmly as he came though the ward. "But, you're in no condition to help him right now and I got enough to do with Ma! Now, your going to either stay put or I'm going to make you stay!"

Festus thought about Robert's words a minute before he sat down on his bed. "Fine," he said petulantly. "I'll stay till you say I can go!"

"Good," Robert replied before looking at Abelia with a grin. "I'll be in the office trying to take a nap if you need me."

Doc made a few notes in the journal that he kept for the patients that he saw when he heard April mumbling in her sleep. Setting the journal aside, he leaned forward to take her wrist when she suddenly opened her eyes and looked around uneasily. "Doc Adams," April said with a startled look. "I'm in Dodge?" It was more a statement than a question and Doc decided to tread lightly.

"Yes," Doc replied curiously. "Don't you remember coming here?" April shook her head no as the physician continued. "What was the last thing you remember?"

Robert sat on the edge of his cot as Doc recounted his conversation with April. Running a weary hand across his forehead, the younger of the two physician's shook his head before he looked up. "And, she doesn't remember anything about coming here?"

"Not a thing," Doc said with a quick nod. "The last thing she remembered was getting away from Tanner, that much is true. But, she doesn't remember anything about Moriarty or their time together."

"But, why?" Robert asked getting to his feet as Doc tugged on his earlobe deep in thought.

"If I had to guess, I'd say, Moriarty must have had her mesmerized."

"Hypnosis," Robert said absently as Doc nodded. "Damn! I never even thought of that but most of these traveling magicians can do those sort of things, can't they?"

"Oh, yes," Doc said evenly. "I've seen it before many times."


	6. Chapter 6

Robert was a little more than apprehensive about introducing himself to his mother again given the fact that she didn't remember anything about what had just taken place. But, Doc insisted that they both answer any questions that she might have and as they suspected, she had a bunch.

"Ma," Robert said holding her hands in his. "Please, don't cry."

"I can't help it," April said looking up into his eyes. "Yer a man now and I missed it! All of it!"

"Well, it's been ten years," Robert replied with a smirk. "I've grown up some but I still got a lot of growing to do."

April smiled as she shook her head. "I'm so glad you came here to find yer Pa," she said with a smile. "I bet you was a shock ta him, weren't ya?"

"Yeah," Robert said with a laugh before he looked up at Doc. "You could say that."

"How did I get here?" April asked before looking from Robert to Doc. "I don't remember anything about coming here!"

"That's a bit of a story," Doc replied with a nod toward Robert. "But, I don't think it's one that needs to be told right now, do you?"

"I don't think so," Robert said with a smirk. "Let's save it for later."

"Alright," April said looking around. "What place is this? I don't remember seeing anything like this in Dodge before."

"The town has grown some since you've been gone, Ma," Robert said looking at Doc proudly. "This is Doc's hospital that we built together."

"A real hospital," April asked in awe.

"As real as it gets," Doc said with a nod.

"My goodness," April said shaking her head in disbelief. "Can't believe, I've missed out on so much since I left."

"Well, now that your back, we got plenty of time to catch up on everything," Robert said getting to his feet. "But, before we do, you should know that Tanner can't hurt you anymore."

"Why?" April asked looking from Doc to Robert.

"He's dead, Ma," Robert said gently as April half smiled.

"Dead?"

"It's true," Doc replied as Vera walked in. "You won't have to worry about him ever again."

"I think you'd feel a lot better, Ma," Robert said with a nod toward Newly's wife. "If you let Vera help you get cleaned up and changed."

"Alright, but after, can I still spend time with you?"

"Well, yeah," Robert replied happily. "I'm not going anywhere."

Matt stepped out of his office just as Newly rode into town and stopped in front of the jail. "Find anything?" The Judge asked as Newly unloaded his horse.

"Nothing," Newly said slightly annoyed. "If Moriarty is still around, he's an excellent magician because he's literally disappeared!" Matt smirked as Newly shook his head in bewilderment. "I guess we'll just have to wait until he spotted some where else but I think he's left this part of Kansas."

"That's good," Matt said with a nod. "But, maybe April could tell us something about his plans."

"Yeah," Newly replied thoughtfully. "I'm going to head over to the hospital and see what I can find out from her now that she's awake and talking."

"There," Vera said taking a step back. "That dress fits you perfectly."

April looked down at herself and smiled. "I never thought, I'd be back here again," she said timidly. "So many things have changed."

"Yes they have," Vera said with a smile. "But, it's all been good changes."

April nodded as she took a piece of blue ribbon and tied up her blonde tresses. "How's that?" She asked as Vera grinned.

"I don't think there's any harm in talking to her," Doc said looking from Newly to Robert. "I don't think she'll be able to tell you much of anything though, her mind has pretty much been wiped clean as far as that magician is concerned."

"But, we haven't even told her about him yet," Robert said quietly.

"I know," Newly said with a frustrated sigh. "I just have nothing else to go on."

"Here she comes," Doc said with a slight nod as April and Vera made their way downstairs.

Robert went to his mother and took her hand as Newly hung back. "Ma, I want you to meet the Marshal, Newly."

"Ma'am," Newly said coming up to stand beside Robert.

"But," April said looking confused. "I thought Marshal Dillon was still in charge."

"He's retired now, Ma," Robert replied gently. "This is Marshal O'Brien and he wants to ask you a few questions about how you got here."

"Well, he can but I don't remember," April said petulantly. "If I did, I'd tell ya that's for sure."

"It's alright," Newly said with a slight smile. "If you do remember, please let me know."

"I said, I would," April replied before turning to Robert. "Where's yer Pa?"

"He'll be along," Robert said as Newly returned to Doc's side.

"You think she's telling the truth Doc? Newly asked watching the woman and Robert talking.

"I don't have any reason to suspect she isn't," Doc replied evenly as Newly nodded.

"Festus," April said quietly before smiling at her son.

Robert turned and shook his head as his father and Abelia slowly made their way inside the hospital followed by Matt and Kitty.

"Well," Festus said stopping in front of his former girl friend. "Ain't ya got anything ta say or are ya just gonna stand there like a ninny!"

"Festus!" April exclaimed as the hill man smirked. "Who you calling a ninny!"

*Sorry it's been awhile since I posted. My 5 year old came down with croup and pneumonia so it's been around the clock meds, breathing treatments and very little sleep but he's good now*


	7. Chapter 7

In the next few minutes, Robert found himself quite astounded when Festus and April launched into a tirade together about his birth and upbringing.

"Why didn't ya tell me bout the boy before ya left!" Festus yelled angrily.

"What difference would it have made to you!" April retorted. "As I recall, you were to busy out trapping and running the prairie to settle down with a wife and baby, Festus!"

"It woulda been different had I known!" Festus replied with a snarky growl. "You didn't even give me the chance!"

"Don't make no difference," April said indifferently. "I raised the boy just fine on my own!"

"Sure ya did!" Festus said giving April a look. "Wal, the first time the boy rode in ta town, he held up the Long Branch!"

"Yer lyin," April said in disbelief as she went to Robert. "My boy ain't never broke the law in his life!"

Both of his parents eyes fell on him as he looked sheepishly at his mother. "Well, Pa is sorta telling the truth."

"Well," April said looking back at Festus. "He is your son!"

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Festus said waving his hand toward Robert. "I didn't even have a hand in the boys upbringing, ya ninny!"

"Ya didn't have to, Festus! Let's not forget the first time I met you," April replied snidely. "You was looking ta kill yer own uncle!"

"Wal, after what he'd done," Festus said defensively as April looked smug.

"And, ya finally did it and ya also killed that man fer what he did to yer cousin, Mayblossem!"

"Now, hold on a minute!" Matt yelled loudly bringing everyone's attention to him. "That's all in the past and we need to focus on what's happening now!"

"I already told ya," April said looking around. "I don't remember nothing cept leavin Tanner's place!"

"And, I believe your telling the truth," Newly said stepping forward. "But, does the name Moriarty mean anything to you?"

"No," April replied thoughtfully. "It's a funny name though, ain't it?"

"We'll take April over to Ma's and get her settled into her own room," Vera said with a nod toward Kitty.

"That's a good idea," Robert said watching his Pa and Abelia converse quietly away from the others before they left the hospital. His mother coming back from the dead couldn't be easy for either of his parents to accept and deal with.

Doc looked keenly toward Robert as he shook his head. "They hate each other! I can't believe it! After all these years of wondering what it would be like to have both my parents together, I find out that they can't stand each other!"

Doc scoffed. "Is that what you think?" He said looking at Matt. "They've always been like that, haven't they, Matt?"

"Yep," Matt replied grinning. "For as long as I've known them!"

"I don't get the attraction," Robert said shrugging as he walked away.

"Neither do I," Matt and Doc said in unison before both men laughed.

"Ya really don't have ta do this," April said once the woman arrived at Ma Smalley's place. "I remember where the house is."

"I'm sure you do," Kitty said opening the front door of the house. "But, a little help from some friends never hurt no one."

Abelia sat down at the kitchen table when she and Festus arrived home alone. The hill man could tell from her silent demeanor that she was fighting some inner turmoil and as much as he wanted to make her happy, some stuff was just beyond his control. "How bout some coffee?" He asked quietly as Abelia shook her head no. "Bee, I know yer troubled and I'm sure sorry bout all this." Festus said sincerely and with remorse.

"Land sakes, Festus," Abelia said with a slight gasp. "This ain't yer fault. I'm only worried about April and what she's been though."

Standing up she went to her husband and smiled gently before taking his hand in hers. "Now, we got ta come together as a family and help April get though this because, I know first hand what it's like to be held by some man who only thinks of you as a piece of his property!"

Festus was just a little dumbfounded that his wife was so accepting of the situation but then again, she was hill folk to and that's what they did, they all came together to help each other out no matter how painful the situation might be. "Yer right," he said with a nod. "I'm a gonna help Newly out tonight at the jail and tomorrow, we'll have April over fer supper."

"Good idea," Abelia said giving him a quick kiss. "You be careful."

"Will do," he replied absently before leaving the house.

Newly was happy to have Festus help and smiled as he handed him the deputy badge he'd worn for years. "Couldn't imagine any else but you wearing this," Newly said as Festus pinned the badge to his vest.

"Much obliged, Newly," Festus said as Newly grinned.

"If you'll make tonight's rounds before heading home," Newly said with a nod. "I'm going to get Burke to stay at the jail tonight and heading home early."

"Sounds like a fine idea ta me," Festus replied with a grin before the Marshal grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

Following Newly outside, the hill man started down one side of Dodge's Main Street and checked the doors of various businesses as he went. As dusk fell and turned into night, he continued on until he had reached the end of the street and came upon Dodge's only bank. Trying the door, he stepped back in surprise when it easily opened. Drawing his pistol from its holster, he gently took a step inside and looked around. But, the bank was clearly empty. However, he couldn't imagine Mr. Bodkin leaving the door unlocked. He started to lock the door and leave when he heard footsteps coming down the boardwalk walk. Quickly stepping into the shadow of the ally way, Festus waited to see who it was that was approaching.

His eyes widened in amazement as April stopped at the front door of the bank. Reaching for the door knob, she twisted it and silently stepped inside when the door opened. "Wal, I'll be," Festus mumbled as he watched the woman move toward the safe. After a short amount of time, April emerged with two small bags and headed toward the stable. Festus decided to follow her for a bit before trying to apprehend her, he had a hunch that she might lead him to Moriarty after all.

*When it rains it pours! After getting my son well again from the croup and pneumonia, my mom ended up in ICU at the University's Hospital for a week in our capital city with a very dangerous blood infection that almost caused her to have kidney failure. Fortunately, the doctors got it in time before any permanent damage could be done but we found out that she only has one functioning kidney. So, I've been preoccupied with that since my last update on this story. Please continue to be patient with me and I'll do my best to keep posting on a regular basis!" *


	8. Chapter 8

Festus watched from the shadows as April went into stable and came out with a saddled horse. He knew there was no time to alert anyone about where he was going if he wanted to stay behind her and get who ever was behind what she was doing. Waiting until his ex-girlfriend was out of sight, he quickly took Ruth and followed the horses tracks out of town. The deputy noticed right away as he followed her, how erratic April's trail was. She was clearly trying to lose whoever may be behind her. But, Festus was to good of a tracker to lose her trail and she seemed in no hurry to get to where she was going which he thought was mighty peculiar.

Following from a distance so as not to be detected by April, he never lost sight of her until she entered a thicket of trees and dense forest. From the look of the area, he didn't think she meant to go though it. Next to the river, it would make for an excellent camp site. His suspicions were confirmed when he smelled the smoke from a distant camp fire. Climbing down off of Ruth, he tied him up by the road before taking his rifle and following April's horse into the thicket.

The hillman stepped carefully, aware of each step, he succeeded in avoiding detection as he came upon Moriarty's wagon. Hearing the man's voice, he inched closer toward the sound until he saw the two of them standing just in front of the fire.

"Are you sure, you weren't followed?" Moriarty asked looking up as April stared straight ahead.

"Yes," she replied with no emotion. "I made sure just like you told me."

"Excellent," Moriarty said looking though the bag from the bank. "This is the most we've gotten yet!"

"Hold it right there, Mister!" Festus said stepping into the light behind the magician. "Get yer hands up where I can see em!"

Moriarty dropped the bag of money and started to comply with the deputy's demand before he suddenly reached over and grabbed April by the waist. Swinging around, he glared at the hill man as he held a pistol to the woman's head. "Take one more step and I'll kill her!"

Festus watched April with a quizzical expression and wondered why she hadn't put up any sort of fight.

"Drop your guns!" Moriarty demanded. "Unless you want to see her dead!"

"Alright," Festus said slowly lowering the rifle to the ground before dropping his pistol beside it.

"Move over there," Moriarty said swinging his gun toward the fire.

Festus moved slowly toward the fire as Moriarty loosened his grip on April. "Take this gun," he said pressing it into her hand. "And, get rid of him!"

April's movements were slow and deliberate as she raised the gun. Moriarty took several steps back as the woman aimed the gun at Festus before she pulled back the hammer.

"April!" Festus yelled as she moved to pull the trigger.

Abelia opened her eyes as the early morning sun fell on her face. Expecting to find Festus beside her as she rolled over in the bed, she was surprised when he wasn't there. Knowing that he was an early riser and that she had fallen asleep before he arrived home, she still found it hard to believe that she had not noticed he has been in bed.

"Festus," she said getting to her feet. Pulling a robe over the top of her night gown, Abelia open her bedroom door and stepped out into the kitchen. Robert sipped a cup of coffee as she looked around the room. "Where's your Pa?"

"He's not here?" Robert questioned uneasily.

"No," Abelia replied. The concern present in her voice as she continued. "And, I don't think he's been home all night!"

"Maybe he got delayed with Newly," Robert said reassuringly. "I'll go find out."

"Yeah," Abelia said turning back toward the room. "I'll get Abby and meet you there."

When Festus heard the gun go off, he instinctively braced for the bullet that was surely coming to take his life but he felt nothing and as he opened his eyes, he was quite surprised and relieved to find himself still alive.

Moriarty stumbled backwards in shock as the deep crimson color of blood poured from a bullet wound in his chest. Falling against his wagon, he slid down it and landed on the ground before slumping over.

"What did I do?" April said ghastly before she dropped the gun.

"Ya saved both of us," Festus said pulling her toward him. "How'd you know to come here?"

"I don't rightly know," she said absently looking around. "I don't even remember getting here, Festus! I'm losing my mind!"

"Now, no ya ain't," Festus said picking up the gun before walking toward the magician. Kneeling down, he felt for a pulse.

"Is he dead?" April asked coming up behind the deputy as he stood up.

"Yeah," Festus said with a slight nod. "He's dead alright."

As April started to sob, Festus grabbed her by the arm. "Whatcha crying fer, ya ninny!"

"I ain't never killed no one before," April said as Festus groaned in frustration.

"Wal, if you wouldn't have done it, I sure woulda been dead so what'll ya think of that?"

"I guess," April replied reluctantly. "I had ta do it."

"That's right," Festus said letting go of her arm. "And, I wouldn't feel bad bout doing it either!"

"I don't," April said harshly. "I'm glad he's dead."

*Its taking time but my mom is a whole lot better! Thanks to everyone for the prayers and kind words!*


	9. Chapter 9

Festus secured Moriarty's body to Ruth before he climbed up into the driver's seat of the magician's wagon. Looking over at the woman next to him, he smiled gently. "Ya ready to get back ta home?"

"I suppose," April replied quietly. "But, it ain't my home, Festus. It's your home."

"Whatcha mean?" Festus said harshly. "Lots a good folks in Dodge, yer son's in Dodge. You could make it yer home if in ya really wanted to!"

"I know," April said looking around. "I just been gone so long. Is there really anything there for me?"

"Only one way ta find out," Festus replied smacking the reins to get the horses to move.

Newly saddled up his horse while Robert did the same next to him. "They couldn't have gotten far," the young doctor said thoughtfully.

"I agree," Newly replied climbing onto his horse as Robert followed. "We'll head south before turning north."

"Sounds good..." Robert said before trailing off to watch as Moriarty's wagon went by the stable. "Was that Pa driving that magician's wagon?"

"Sure looked like it," Newly replied shaking his head. "Let's go see what happened?"

A small crowd had already gathered as Festus helped April down. "Pa," Robert said coming up behind them. "Ma, where have you been? What happened? You both alright?"

"Yer, Ma robbed the bank," Festus said handing the sack of money to Newly. "I followed her to Moriarty's camp where she almost shot me but shot him instead! So does that answer yer questions, son!"

"Uh, ya," Robert replied as Festus led April toward the hospital.

"I don't remember anything before Festus yelled out my name," April said looking up from a chair as Doc stood in front of her.

"I'd say you were what the magicians call, mesmerized," Doc said crossing his arms. "It sounds like, Festus pulled you out of it when he called your name."

"And just in time to," Festus said as Abelia nodded in relief. "Or it'd be me out there dead!"

"I can't believe what he did," April replied quietly.

"Well, your alright now," Doc said looking over at Robert. "I don't think it'll hurt her none."

"I'll keep an eye on her all the same," Robert said with a nod.

"That's probably a good idea," Festus said yawning. "I don't know bout all ya but I could sleep fer a week!"

"C'mon," Abelia said taking her husband's arm. "I'll take you home and put you to bed."

"Ya will?" Festus teased as Abelia smirked.

"Let's go, Festus," Abelia said giving a nod to Doc and Robert.

"I bet you could use some sleep to, Ma," Robert said as April nodded. "I'll take you to Ma's."

"Sounds like a fine idea," April replied getting to her feet. "I want to stop by the dress shop on the way."

"Why," Robert said taking her arm. "You can buy a dress later."

"That's not why I want to stop there," April said looking at Robert. "If I'm going to stay in town, I'd better find some way to support myself. I can't depend on my son to pay my way."

"Well of course you can," Robert said angrily. "I'll get us a place together if that's what you want."

"It's not," April replied gently. "I don't want my son supporting me if I can support myself."

"We'll talk about it," Robert said with a smile. "I'm just glad you've decided to stay in Dodge."

"So am I," April said with a smile.

*Going to end this here for now. Still got a lot going on in my personal life and also in my small town. As some of you have seen on TV, a man shot and killed 8 people here including a police officer and two children! I knew the officer though my place of employment. I manage a hotel in town and we've got a lot of law enforcement officers coming in for the funeral on Thursday. Please keep my town in your prayers! #brookhavenstrong *


End file.
